Опенинг
Текст песни |-|Английский = - Официальный = Маринет (говорит): In the daytime, I'm Marinette, Just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'Cause I have a secret. Маринет(поет): I live a life that's full of fun, That keeps me sharp and on the run. When evil comes, I find a way To use my force and save the day. Uh-uh-oh Life's got me spinning 'round. Uh-uh-oh My feet are off the ground. Uh-uh-oh And when the sun goes down, You better hang around! Припев: It's Ladybug! Jumping above! The power is on when things go wrong! It's Ladybug, the lucky charm! The magic is on, always so strong! Адриан: They look at me and think I'm cool. I'm Cat Noir. At night I rule. My ring is charged with energy. My claws are out, just watch and see. Uh-uh-oh Oh no, you'll never know. Uh-uh-oh My force will only grow. Uh-uh-oh And when the moon is out, You better hang around! Припев 2 раза Адриан: It's Ladybug, jumping above! Ohhh! Поют: It's Ladybug, the lucky charm! The magic is on, always so strong! It's Ladybug! - Альтернативный текст = Маринет (говорит): In the daytime, I'm Marinette, Just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'Cause I have a secret. Маринет (поет): Another day, I’m back at school I think about him, he’s so cool He looks at me, I look away But does he see me anyway? Oh-oh-oh! He’s got me spinning around Oh-oh-oh! My feet are off the ground Oh-oh-oh! And when the sun goes down, That’s what I become… Припев: Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong! Miraculous, the luckiest! The power of love, always so strong! Адриан: I am a cat, just chillin’ out But in the night, she’s all that I think about I feel so strong when she’s around, She picks me up when I am down Oh-oh-oh! Oh no, you’ll never know Oh-oh-oh! My love can only grow Oh-oh-oh! And when I see her smile That’s when she becomes… Припев 2 раза Адриан: Miraculous, you are the best! Ohhh! Поют: Miraculous, the luckiest! The power of love, always so strong! Miraculous! }} |-|Французский = - Перевод = Маринет(говорит): Меня зовут Маринет.Я самая обычная девушка. Но однажды судьба избрала меня для борьбы со злом. И я стала Ледибаг Marinette (поет): Тайны в себе хранит Париж Историю мою услышь Так странно вечно унывать Но магия спасет опять Ах,ах,ах Сердце своё отдам Ах,ах,ах Льшь тебе, Адриан Ах,ах,ах Надеюсь,что поймешь ''Кто же на самом деле я… Припев: В чудо поверь.Как талисман Магия Леди-ЛедиБаг! В чудо поверь, сердцем своим! Станешь героем ты моим!! Адриан: Я Кот Нуар,рядом всегда Я защищать готов тебя И для побед, я поклянусь Что бой любой будет за мной Ах,ах,ах Сердце свое отдам Ах,ах,ах Кому-не знаю сам Ах,ах,ах Но все изменилось, ''Когда встретил я тебя… Припев 2 раза Адриан: В чудо поверь! В чудо поверь! Оххх! Поют: В чудо поверь,сердцем своим! Станешь героем ты моим! ЛедиБаг! }} |-|Корейский = - Translation = Marinette (speaking): In the daytime, I'm Marinette, Just an ordinary, common girl. But there's something special about me. 'Cause, It's a secret. FIESTAR (singing): Ordinary day, special night No one knows my secret. Evil forces in the darkness Disappear because of my glare. Uh-uh-oh As the sun falls asleep Uh-uh-oh And the moon rises Uh-uh-oh One, Two, Three, My world comes to life in that moment Chorus: Ladybug, flying high! No one can stop you! Ladybug, wherever you are, Call me anytime FIESTAR (singing): When someone's in danger, When things go wrong, Like spell, like luck With your eyes closed, just call my name Uh-uh-oh Magic begins Uh-uh-oh Rule the night Uh-uh-oh One, Two, Three, My world comes to life in that moment! Chorus 2x FIESTAR (singing): Oh, Ladybug, flying high FIESTAR (singing): Ladybug, wherever you are, Call me anytime Ladybug! }} |-|Польский = Маринет (говорит): Tak na co dzień? Jestem Marinet, Zwyczajna dziewczyna, ze zwyczajnym życiem. Ale skrywam w sobie coś, o czym nie wiem nikt. To moja tajemnica... Припев: Mam super dar Gaśnie swój czar Tak działa moc Mirakulum Mam super dar, a w sercu żar Dodaje mi sił miłości duch Mam super da~r |-|Русский = Маринет (говорит): Меня зовут Маринетт. Я обычная девочка, живу самой обычной жизнью... Но кое-что обо мне не знает никто - это моя тайна! Припев: Чудо вокруг, Лишь оглянись. Лишь присмотрись, Не пропусти! Чудо вокруг, Лишь обернись. Дружба, любовь Уже в пути! Чудо вокруг... |-|Болгарский = Маринет (говорит): През деня съм Маринет. Обикновено Момиче, с нормален живот. Но има нещо което никой не знае за мен, защото имам тайна. Припев: Instrumental/Undubbed |-|Чешский = Маринет (говорит): Ve dne jsem Marinette. Normálni holka s normálním životem. Ale něco o mě ješte nikdo neví. Mám totiž tajemství. Припев: Tajemná je, neskutečná! Na zrcátku pět teček má! Na vlastní pěst ať zvládne test, co dala jí láska všemocná! Ona to dá! |-|Венгерский = Маринет (говорит): Nappal Marinette vagyok. Egy átlagos életet élő átlagos lány. De van bennem valami rendkívüli, amiről senki sem tud. Az még titok. Припев: Miraculous! De csoda lesz! Ahol a baj ott fel bukkan! Miraculous! Nagyon jó lesz! A szerelem lángja fellobban! Miraculous! Факты * В английской версии опенинга есть альтернативный вариант с другим текстом. * Ближе к концу опенинга, два неизвестных квами летят с Тикки и Плаггом в шкатулку с семью отделениями, в каждом из которых лежит украшение, с которым связан квами. * Перед зданием школы, Маринет бежит к ней с круассаном во рту. Это часто можно увидеть в аниме и манге. Видео Официальные опенинги(полные версии) Miraculous Ladybug Official Sing-A-Long Music Video Nick|Английская альтернативная полная версия с текстом Miraculous, les Aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir Trailer Miraculous Ladybug Trailer FRENCH|Французская полная версия 레이디버그 트레일러공개! 9월 EBS와 Btv에서 전세계 첫방영!|Корейская полная версия Официальные опенинги Miraculous, les Aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir Générique Miraculous Ladybug OP FRENCH|Французский опенинг 레이디버그 Miraculous Ladybug Korean Intro|Корейский опенинг Miraculous Ladybug - Season 1 Opening - Hungarian !|Венгерский опенинг Miraculous Ladybug - Season 1 Opening - Instrumental !|Instrumental Opening Version